Various types of vehicles, such as cars, sport-utility vehicles, light, medium, and heavy-duty trucks, etc., may include exterior-facing cameras, e.g., mounted in a vehicle interior behind a windshield. Such cameras are used for a variety of operations, such as lane departure or lane keeping warnings, headlamp control (e.g., high-beam control), detecting traffic signs and signals, oncoming vehicles, etc. However, if a camera height and alignment angle (angle of the camera with respect to the horizon) is not properly determined, then the camera may not be able to provide accurate measurement and/or detection data (e.g., lateral distance from camera to lane marker) for operations such as the foregoing. A camera alignment angle may be determined by knowing a height of a camera, e.g., a distance from the ground at which the camera is mounted in a vehicle and parameters of a target board (distance, size). Thus, determining a camera alignment angle depends on a predictable vehicle height. However, some vehicles have many configurations and/or weights, and thus vehicle height at the end of assembly process, when a camera is typically calibrated, can vary significantly. Mechanisms are lacking for determining camera heights and/or alignment angles for vehicles where a height is unknown (e.g., without additional reference height measurements such as wheelhouse or vehicle ride height).